1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for an automotive vehicle. In particular, it relates to an anti-theft device which breaks the rotor of a distributor, thereby preventing degeneration of sparks which ignite the air-fuel mixture fed to the internal combustion chamber of the vehicle's engine.
2. Background Discussion
Automotive theft is a serious problem. There are many automotive anti-theft devices available, but most are expensive and difficult to install. Many are elaborated electronic tracking systems that provide a homing signal that allows the police to locate the stolen vehicle. These require a high level of technical expertise to install and maintain. Some are simple mechanical locks for the steering wheel, which are quickly removed by professional thieves. Others are simply alarms, making a loud noise. It would be highly desirable to provide an inexpensive automotive anti-theft device which is simple to install, requires no maintenance, and is highly reliable and not easily circumvented.